Regina's Secret
by BlueBerry98
Summary: Regina and Daniel are running away together but Regina has a secret to tell Daniel. Will her Mother Cora find out? Will Daniel stay by Regina? Or is this the real reason behind Daniels death? Disclaimer: I do not own and of these characters.
1. Me, You and Little Feet

**Regina's Secret**

**Me,You and Little Feet**

Daniel embraced Regina in his arms and kissed her with such passion. There new lives about to start with each other. When they parted Regina felt a tear flutter down from her eye. She felt her throat begin to dry up as she tried to hold back a flood of tears.

"What is the matter my love?" Daniel asked Regina while hugging her close. His head rested gently onto of Regina's head and stroked her long ebony hair slowly with his hand. Regina wept softly into Daniels chest as they stood there clinging onto one another. A moment or two went by before Regina finally broke the silence. "I have, something, to tell you" Regina spoke into Daniels chest. She could feel his heartbeat against her cold cheek. Daniel held Regina and dreaded the worst. "What do you have to tell me then" he crooked. Regina let go and stood back so she could see Daniels calm eyes. Another tear fell down her cheek. Regina wiped her tears away and faced Daniel square on.

"Daniel." She paused. "I am so sorry" she whispered. Daniels face dropped. The worry of Regina leaving him fell across his face. Regina looked down at the hay laid across the floor. "Daniel I'm." she paused again. "I'm pregnant." Tears now rolled down Regina's face frequently and dropped onto the hay. Her eyes never left the floor. Until Daniels soft hand gently lifted her face to his. He held her face either side, and looked straight into her deep eyes. He smiled. "You're sorry?" he chuckled. "Its brilliant news." His beaming smile warmed Regina and she kissed him lightly on the lips. They laughed gently together as Regina's tears dried. Now Regina and Daniel could start a new life with something to look forward to. As they walked towards the stable door Regina's mother, Cora appeared with a terrible frown on her face. "Where do you think you are going?"


	2. Killing Them Softly

**Killing Them Softly**

Regina and Daniel stood at the stable entrance stunned. Their faces dropped from there happy smiles to a fear. Regina knew here mother, and what she could do with her magic, that was as bleak as her soul. Regina was worried for her and her baby's life. If her mother knew she and Daniel were running away together, her mother would use her dark magic for horrible things. However, the consequences would be greater if her mother knew about her pregnancy.

"Well? Where are you going?" Cora asked again with more anger. "You, my dear, are marrying the King, tomorrow" Cora looked at Regina's guilty face. "So, where are you going with this, stable boy?" Cora said in disgust. Regina said nothing as she didn't know where her and Daniel where headed. Cora walked towards the loving couple. She stared into Regina's eyes which gave everything away. " You where running away together." She bellowed. "How dare you?" and with a flick of her hand Daniel and Regina where flung onto the stable floor. Regina held her stomach tightly as to check her baby was ok. Daniel whispered softly into Regina's ear "Is the baby ok?" Regina nodded to reassure him. Cora picked up Daniel by the collar and lifted him into the air. Regina quickly scrambled to her feet and pleaded with her mother. "Mother. Please don't hurt him" Regina cried out, but Cora was having none of it. She pulled Daniel in close and plunged her hand into his chest. She pulled out his heart in a slow motion. Daniel fell to the floor and Regina screamed a heart shrill scream and fell beside Daniels limp body.

"This is for your on good" Cora crushed Daniels heart in her hand and it crumbled to the floor. Regina's eyes flooded with tears and they started to flow like a tsunami. Her love was dead and her baby had no father. Her whole future shattered in a few seconds right in front of her eyes. Cora walked out of the stable only turning back once to her daughter and she calmly said "See you in the morning. Your majesty." With that Cora disappeared into the dark grounds of the estate leaving Regina sobbing next to Daniels lifeless body.


	3. I Can Hear the Bells

**I Can Hear the Bells**

The kingdom bells rang out loud across the fields notifying the people of the Kings Wedding. The people were excited and happy to get a new Queen. Where as Regina was still facing Daniels death. As Regina stood in her wedding gown in front of the mirror, tears started to pour down her pale face.

"What's wrong?" A young Snow White queried. Snow White was the Kings daughter, who Regina had saved a few days ago. Regina stayed staring in the mirror with tears falling down her cheeks. "Please tell me why you are so sad." Snow held Regina's hand. "Do you not want to marry my father?" Snow's face saddened and she held tightly to Regina's hand. Regina wiped her tears away and crouched down to Snow's level. She looked right into Snow's face. "Of course I want to marry your father Snow. These are tears of joy." Regina lied. Snow smile beamed as she hugged Regina tight.

Cora walked in to find her daughter and Snow putting the final touches to the dresses. "Are you ready?" Cora asked in a sweet voice. Regina looked at Cora but said nothing. Snow ran to Cora and said with glee "She is ready" Snow wondered out to the entrance of the wedding room. Regina walked past her mother as her mother whispered "I am so proud of you." Regina ignored this and put on a fake smile. The music started and Snow floated down the aisle towards her father, scattering rose petals as she went. Cora followed behind with a smirk on her face. Regina took her fathers arm, Henry. "Will the pain ever ago away?" she whispered into her father's ear. "No, but it numbs" he whispered back. The wedding march started and Regina and her father walked down the aisle towards her new life. Her life she was running away from. Regina held back the tears as she faced her husband to be.

"I do" The King bellowed proudly. Every eye was now on Regina as the vicar asked "And Regina do you take The King to be you future husband?" All was silent. Regina looked all around and finally came to Snow. Her face was beaming with anticipation. Regina swallowed and answered. "I..." She said uncertain. "I, do" The wedding party cheered and clapped as the vicar shouted "I now pronounce you man and wife." The King kissed Regina on the cheek and hugged her. Confetti fell from the ceiling down on them. A small tear fluttered from Regina's eye and she swore she would be with Daniel once more.


	4. Repellent

**Repellent**

Late that night Regina was getting ready for bed in the en suite. She stared in the floor length mirror holding her stomach. She wept as she pictured Daniels lifeless body on the hay in the stable. Nobody knew or cared he was dead but her and her mother. Regina then pictured Snow's face at the wedding. Regina didn't want to hurt Snow by keeping her unborn child but the child would be her last memory of Daniel.

A nock came at the bathroom door. "Regina? Sweetie?" It was the King and Regina's newly husband. Regina quickly put on her robes and fastened them. "Regina?" the King said again from behind the door. "Coming." Regina unlocked the door and opened it. She falsely smiled at the King who was now by the bed. He smiled back at her beautiful face. Her long hair cascaded down the right side of her face and chest. Her dark purple robes made her look even slimmer. "Your look so beautiful Regina" the King beamed. "Shall we dance?" The King took Regina in his arms and danced with her around the room.

Near the end of the piece of music there came a nock at the bedroom door. The King stoped the music and opened the door. Standing there was Snow and her Nanny. "She wanted to give you these, your majesty" Snow's Nanny said as Snow handed a bunch of flowers to her father. "Thank you for this special day and thank you for becoming my mother." Snow said to the King and Regina. "Thank you Snow" the King cheered as he hugged Snow tightly. "Good night" he finally said. "Good night father" Snow skipped down the hallway with her Nanny. The King closed the door and put the flowers in a vase by the bed. "Where were we?" the King asked Regina. He took Regina back into his arms and finished the dance. When the music had ended he placed both his hands either side of Regina's face, like Daniel used to. He kissed Regina passionately but Regina tried to resist. "What's the matter?" the King asked Regina after their kiss. "I…" Regina gulped. "I think I'm going to throw up!" Regina ran to the en suite and threw up into the toilet. When she finished and cleaned up she thought, was I sick because of the baby or was the King's kiss repellent?


	5. Doc Knows Best

**Doc Knows Best**

Regina was sick on and off all night. Every time she would just drop off to sleep she had to move quickly to the bathroom. This was not the night the King had planned for him and his new wife. Regina was worried as ever that something had happened to her baby because this was not normal pregnancy sickness.

In the morning the tired King called for the Doctor to tend to his unwell wife. "Doc, please find out why Regina has been so ill. I can't lose another wife" the King pleaded to Doc. "I will do my best your majesty" Doc replied. Doc entered the bedroom where Regina was laying in bed. He closed the door and walked towards Regina. He placed his medical briefcase next to Regina and opened it. "A few questions, your majesty." Doc said. "Please Regina is fine." Regina winced. "Of course, Regina." Doc smiled which reassured Regina. "Now, any chance you could be pregnant?" Doc continued. Regina looked down at her lap afraid she would throw up at the thought of somebody knowing. "Regina?" Doc asked after a while. Regina couldn't answer. The words stuck in her throat.

A tear dropped into Regina's lap as she sat there thinking about her baby. "Regina, this is totally confidential." Doc held Regina's hand. Regina looked up into Doc's face and whispered "Yes. I am pregnant." Doc's face lit up. "The King and you will be excellent parents." Doc beamed with glee. Suddenly Doc's face fell confused. Regina shook her head in guilt. "The King is not the father." Regina started to flood her eyes with tears. Doc let go of Regina's hand. "Then, who is?" He questioned. "My forma love, but he is dead now." Regina sobbed. Doc held Regina as she sobbed softly into her hands.

After a while Doc broke the sobbing. "Regina, does the King know?" She shook her head. "I don't know if I should get rid of it." Regina struggled. Doc sat next to her on the bed and looked straight into her eyes. "You mustn't. The King will understand." Doc assured Regina. Regina felt slightly better. "Your baby is fine. Probably stress." Doc stood up, closed his medical briefcase and picked it up. "He will understand." Doc said before he opened the door. Doc stepped outside the bedroom where the King and Snow waited patiently. "She is fine. Just stress from her wedding. That's all." Doc shook the King's hand and walked away. The King bust into the bedroom and hugged Regina tightly and soon after Snow followed. "I thought you were dying" the King said almost crying. However the King didn't know Regina had already died inside when her mother ripped out Daniels heart.


	6. Giving Up

**Giving up**

Weeks and Months flew past without Regina's secret showing. The baby in her stomach did not show so the King was none of the wiser. Regina and the King still hadn't consummated their marriage and the King was getting restless.

"Darling Regina" The King softly spoke in Regina's ear in the castle's garden. Regina looked towards the King with a look of curiosity. "What's wrong?" He asked with concern. Regina was reluctant to answer the King but neither the less she had to. "Nothing, why would you think there was?" Regina smiled like there was nothing wrong. "You and I haven't, you know." The King shrugged. There was no way Regina could get out of this situation she had to tell the King.

"I'm, I'm" Regina started to struggle out. "Darling!" Cora giggled happily. "How are you?" She smiled. Cora knew exactly what Regina was going to say. "Your majesty, please may I have some time with my daughter?" Cora smiled politely. "Certainly." The King sighed as he walked away towards the castle. "Regina! How dare you try to tell the King your Pregnant? Cora sneered close to Regina. How did she know? "What? I'm not pregnant." Regina laughed. Cora smirked sinfully. "I know. Doc told me when I took his heart." Cora giggled. "And I know its Daniels." Suddenly her face went cold and dark. Regina didn't know what to do. Her mother knowing this secret was dangerous and she couldn't stop her mother from revelling it.

"Don't worry. Your dirty little secret is safe with me." Cora whispered. "As long as you give the baby up when it's born." Cora snaked. Regina felt tears starting to flood her eyes. Give up her baby. Her only memory of Daniel. Never! However, risk being punished when the secret was revealed. "Fine mother." Regina sobbed. What evil would do this? Her mother was a whole new type of evil. If only she had been stronger and not afraid.


	7. Arriving Early

**Arriving Early**

It had been 8 months since Regina had fallen pregnant and 8 months since her and the King had gotten married. It had also been 8 months since Daniel had died. Regina had become numb to the pain of knowing Daniel was dead. Regina has only put on a bit of weight with her pregnancy and didn't show much. No-one guessed she was pregnant.

Regina, Cora and Snow were sat outside in the garden by the apple tree. Cora and Snow were talking and giggling while Regina sat looking at the beautiful blue sky. "Are you ok Regina?" Snow smiled at Regina. Snow's eyes felt like they looked deep into Regina's soul. "Yes sweetie. I'm just tiered. I think I'm going to go lay down." Regina smiled back. As Regina got up a piercing pain shot through her stomach causing her to hold it tightly. She started to walk inside when another shot of pain went through her stomach but even more painful this time. Regina shrieked out and held her stomach tighter. "Regina lets get you inside." Cora spoke rushing her daughter inside.

Regina lay on her bed in pain as Doc arrived. "Doc, I think its coming." Cora whispered. Doc nodded. "Tell the King she is just sick and I need to treat her." Doc whispered back to Cora. Cora left the room to tell the worried King. "Right Regina." Doc said. "Stay calm and do exactly what I say ok?" Doc held Regina's hand. Regina nodded in pain. "Now push!" Doc spoke.

After an hour Doc came out the room. "Its fine and so is she." Doc whispered to Cora. "Only Cora in the room tonight I'm afraid. Regina is very ill." Doc said to every one. Cora entered Regina's room as everyone else went away to their rooms to sleep. "Darling." Cora went over to Regina and her baby. Regina smiled down at her handsome baby boy. "Now, give him to me." Cora heartlessly spoke. Regina's eyes flooded with tears and they ran down her face. "We had a deal." Cora sneered.

Regina's baby was snatched out her arms and taken away by her mother. Regina's last memory of Daniel and only thing to live for was taken out of the door in front of her. How could her mother do this? Suddenly a thing in Regina sparked. It was something that had been hidden. It was an evil. Regina swore she would be reunited with her baby and anyone who jeopardised that would pay. No one would be safe now.


End file.
